Question: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k - 6}{3k - 9} = 3$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 9$ $ 4k - 6 = 3(3k - 9) $ $4k - 6 = 9k - 27$ $-6 = 5k - 27$ $21 = 5k$ $5k = 21$ $k = \dfrac{21}{5}$